The Fosters: Second Half
by Asher D
Summary: I know there are a few stories coming up that focuses on what the continuation of the season might be - so here's my take on it. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. )
1. Chapter 111

**1.11**

"You don't have to do this, you know," Wyatt said in his usual, nonchalant manner. There is something about him that Callie has always felt calm about – a gentle giant, someone who wouldn't hesitate to protect her, but he wouldn't push her either. It was as if he knew and had faith that she would always come around in her own time. He gave her a sense of control she didn't knew she had.

Callie didn't reply to his remark, but they both know that she knew she could have stayed on at the Fosters if she wanted to – which was a scary idea because she was never really "wanted" before. And there she was, on the road again, not knowing what is ahead of her. At least she didn't have to worry about Jude this time, or did she? Her mind started to wander as she imagined how Jude would react to find her gone. Or Stef and Lena. It was just yesterday that they were asked to be a part of the family, it was less than 24 hours since Stef and Lena exchanged vows and everyone was dancing and embracing each other as family. Is running away at this time a little too cruel? Will Brandon even have enough time to process the entire thing and tell everyone exactly what happened? Or will Jude beat him to it?

Her mind replayed the memories she had from the day she moved in with this new family. She could recall Lena's terrified face when she saw her bruised and cut face for the first time. Suddenly, there was more than just Jude to think about, she realized. The Fosters have made their way deeper into her heart than she had allowed them to. With her previous foster homes, packing up and go was the easiest thing to do, as long as she had Jude with her. And now the situation is completely reversed.

"I'm going to the store to get something for the road. Want anything? A packet of sense and sensibility, maybe?" Wyatt's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Callie smiled and shook her head as she continued to stare out of the window, letting her thoughts drift by. As she waited for Wyatt to return, she caught a few silhouettes, outlining familiar figures as she looked harder. As she focused on them she realized they were raising their voices at each other, almost as if they were in an argument. One of the voices was extremely familiar, as Callie instinctively unlocked the car door to go nearer.

* * *

"Good morning, gorgeous," Stef greeted her wife with a kiss on the cheek while they were still snuggled up in bed.

"Mm…" Lena sighed in contentment as she reached for her phone to look at the time. "Gosh, getting married was more tiring than I thought. Look at the time. I wonder if the kids are up."

"The kids… right. We now have five of them. How did we skip getting married all this while?" Lena laughed at Stef's remark as she turned to plant soft kisses on her wife's lips. It felt as if they were falling in love all over again. Perhaps, Stef thought, there's something magical about getting married after all. Both were caught in the moment of warm embrace and passionate lip-locking until they both paused at the same time, as if they have read each other's minds.

"Don't you think…" Stef began, while Lena finished her sentence, "…that it's awfully quiet outside this morning? Especially this late?"

They got out of bed and put on their robes to check on the kids. As they opened the door they saw the twins standing outside, as if waiting for them all the while.

Surprised, Stef asked, "Jesus? Mariana? What's the matter? How long have you been standing here?"

Mariana looked at her brother as Jesus spoke up, "Not too long. Brandon and Jude are still asleep. But… we thought we should show you something."

Before neither of the newlyweds could respond, Mariana took Lena's hand and led them to her bedroom. Stef and Lena looked around and noticed that Callie's corner was empty – her things, and her – gone.

"Oh boy…" was all Stef could mutter. Lena looked at Mariana and asked, "Did you know about this? Did she tell you where she was heading?"

Mariana shook her head. "When I woke up this morning she was gone. I thought she might've gone to the beach or something but I don't think people go to the beach with everything in their possession. I tried calling her cellphone and I found out that that's the only thing she left behind."

"No, that's not the only thing she left behind," a small voice said from behind.

They turned around to see Jude, with tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

Callie gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's me," Wyatt reassured her. "What are you doing here? What are you spying on?"

Callie was hiding behind another parked car about ten meters away from the scene, and pointed to the figures as they both watched them get into the car and drove away. She turned to Wyatt and asked, "Are we supposed to be at Indiana at a specific time?"

"No, not really. I told my mom I'll be there in a few days' time, she didn't want me to rush."

In an instant Callie took Wyatt's arm as she walked hastily back to the car. "Good. We need to follow that car."

"Whoa, whoa ,wait, hold on. What is this about? Who were those people?"

"I'll explain in the car. Hurry, or we'll lose them!" Callie's sense of urgency led Wyatt to start the car and drive off to catch up with the one that just left.

"Callie, we're actually veering off from the route we're supposed to take. What is this about?" Wyatt asked, not taking his eyes off the car ahead of them. He understood that Callie wanted him to tail them, but not be too obvious. He would do anything she asked, but he needed to know why.

* * *

Lena sat next to Jude on the sofa as she held him close. Stef and the twins went to search at the possible places Callie might be at while Brandon teamed up with his father to search further parameters. Lena stayed home with Jude in case Callie returns. No one seemed to remember that neither of them have had any breakfast this morning.

"Did we scare her away when we asked yesterday?" Lena was trying to figure out reasons that might have prompted Callie to take off. "I mean, she looked happy, didn't she?" Lena got up and knelt down in front of Jude as she gently asked him, "Jude, sweetie, did Callie tell you anything before she left? Was she uncomfortable with us or something?"

Jude looked down and shook his head, trying hard not to cry. "Jude," Lena gently rubbed his arms, "you can tell us. It's important if it could lead to us finding Callie."

Jude swallowed hard as he started to speak with a quiver in his voice, "We got into a fight yesterday. Well, sort of. I was mad at her. I told her she was selfish and that she never really cared about me." At that point, tears started streaming down his cheeks as Lena drew him closer.

"Oh Jude honey, I'm sure that's not the reason why she left. Siblings fight all the time, but they make up eventually. Callie loves you too much to runaway just because of that." Lena knew that there has to be more than that, and allowed Jude to continue on his own pace.

"If, one of us does something wrong, it affects the both of us right? We're a package deal."

"Well, that would seem to be the way at first," Lena replied, and knowing what Jude was worried about she continued, "but that would depend what exactly happened. But no matter what, you're safe here, Jude. Whatever Callie has done this time, you're not going anywhere without our permission. And we will find her and bring her home, okay, little man?"

Jude nodded slowly, and looked back at Lena as he cleared his throat. "There's something else…"

* * *

"And what is that something else?" Mike looked at Brandon while focusing on the road at the same time. "What happened? What did you do?"

Brandon put both his hands behind his head as if he was being under arrest. He took a deep breath as he tried to articulate his words. "I…We… Look, Callie and I got a lot closer ever since she came into the family. One thing led to another, we tried really hard denying everything we felt but… at the wedding…"

"…you didn't." Mike feared the worst. "You know it's against the rules. And these rules don't bend."

"It was just a kiss! We were both vulnerable and at that time the moment just felt right! I know I was stupid, but I couldn't help it…We, couldn't help it."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief that nothing went further than that, but he was not about to show Brandon the lightness of the situation. He kept silent while figuring out the right things to say.

"And Jude caught us. He was pretty upset. I think he was scared that if Callie goes, he goes too. And just before that, mom actually told them that we were going to adopt them."

"Perfect timing, Brandon," Mike retorted before he continued, "but we'll settle that with your moms later. Let's focus on what's important first. Did she give you any idea where she might be?"

"No," Brandon replied as he took his phone out of his pocket, "but I think there's someone that I can call."


	2. Chapter 112

**112.**

_"Callie, we're actually veering off from the route we're supposed to take. What is this about?" Wyatt asked, not taking his eyes off the car ahead of them. He understood that Callie wanted him to tail them, but not be too obvious. He would do anything she asked, but he needed to know why._

"It's Lexi. That's Lexi in the car with her parents. She told us earlier that she was going back to visit her grandma who's sick. And just now while you were at the store I caught them arguing because her parents don't have the intention of coming back. They won't be able to cross the border and they knew it." Callie tried her best to summarize what she heard as best as she could to Wyatt, who was still wearing a puzzled look on his face.

"Why won't they be able to cross the border?"

"They're… undocumented. They're illegal immigrants, Lexi included. We found out about this the day Lexi ran away to avoid being sent to boarding school. Her parents were reluctant to call the cops because they were afraid of being found out. I guess this time around, they managed to coerce Lexi to go back to see her grandma because her dad told her that he has a way to cross the border to return. Looks like somewhere along the way, someone lied." Callie said it with a sense of disappointment and frustration, knowing full well what it is like to be made to go somewhere against one's will.

"And…why are we going after them? I mean, that's their family matters, right?" Wyatt was still trying to figure out the big picture.

"Don't you get it? If Lexi doesn't come back, Jesus would be devastated!"

"And what about you? You know the Fosters aren't exactly going to be jumping for joy either." Wyatt scoffed.

Callie knew Wyatt had hit the nail on the head, and purposefully so. She couldn't blame him for stating the obvious, but she wasn't going to let another person walk out on the Fosters again. This was the least she could do, she thought.

"You're going off topic Wyatt, but this is different. I know what it's like to be taken away against your own will one too many times – Lexi's going to be miserable and that family will never be the same again. It's almost like a legal form of kidnapping."

"What are we gonna do when we get to them? You do know there's a possibility we might be trailing them all the way down south, right?"

Callie could picture how the conversation would go down when they confront Lexi's family – it wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure. And they might just insist to go anyway. But what if they left Lexi behind and went off on their own? No, they wouldn't do that, she thought. To them, staying together as a family is as Christian as it gets and they made that pretty clear the last time. And what was she going to tell them if they asked what she was doing out here with Wyatt? Are they going on a non-stop route down south or would they actually make a stop and give them a chance to talk?

"I don't know," Callie breathes as she looks towards the blue Toyota they were trailing, "I don't know."

"Well… in that case…" Wyatt switches on the radio and pulls a couple cans of soda out of the cool box at the back seat. "Might as well get ourselves comfortable for the ride. I'll be tabbing you on gas," he smiled as he passed the drink to Callie, who smiled back – relieved and anxious at the same time.

* * *

"Hey love, any news?" Stef asked as she stepped through the front door with the twins.

"No, nothing," Lena sighed. "I suppose your search wasn't very fruitful either."

"We searched the beach, the park, the mall – we even went back to school on a weekend!" Jesus elaborated. "Something tells me she's not even in town anymore."

Stef shushed Jesus before he got too loud, afraid that Jude might hear. "Where's Jude?" she asked.

Lena breathes. "He's fallen asleep on our bed for awhile. I think today took a lot out of him. I've never seen him this upset before."

Stef took the cue that there was something her wife might want to talk to her about and told Jesus and Marianna to head upstairs to get cleaned up. Taking her wife by the hand, she led them to the sofa where Lena folded her legs and faced Stef.

Stef raised a brow, "Uh-oh. I know this stance. This means you're about to tell me something big and something tells me I'm not going to like it."

"They kissed." Lena blurted.

"Who?"

"Callie. And Brandon."

"What? When?" Stef's eyes widened.

"At the wedding. Before it started."

"Jude told you?"

"Yeah, he caught them. Then he and Callie got into a little fight where he called his sister selfish because they knew it would ruin the whole adoption thing."

"Oh man…" Stef buried her face in her palms. "What else did he say?"

"He said Callie then spoke to him again later on and promised she won't be selfish again."

"And which part of her running away is not selfish? She's having us all worked up! Look at poor Jude!"

"I know, but I think she's worried she might actually ruin things, so she probably took off thinking Jude would be better off here at least."

"Oh that silly thing…" Stef shook her head and then hugged her wife. "What are we going to do…?"

"Find her first. And then, like every other thing, and every missing kid we've found, we'll figure it out from there." Lena replied as she gave Stef a light squeeze.

Unlocking from the embrace, Stef got up and headed to the kitchen. "Five kids, Lena. And each of them has a knack for running away. I swear I'm going to embed some kind of GPS into them after this. Looks like we'll have to wait for Mike and Brandon to see what they have or have not found before we file an official police report. Coffee, love?"

* * *

"No, I think I'm worked up as it is," Brandon replied as Mike did a drive-through to grab a cup of joe.

As he retrieved his order, his son took the cup away before he could take a sip.

"I thought you said you're already all worked up?" Mike asked, surprised at his son's gesture.

"I am. I'm just checking to make sure this thing is alcohol-free," Brandon replied as he passed the cup back to his father.

"You know I've stopped drinking since…" Mike's voice trailed off as he recalled the day at the hospital, "…you stopped talking to me."

"Should I stay silent so you could keep it that way?"

"B…"

"I'm sorry. And I didn't mean to talk to you like that the other day."

"No, don't be sorry son. It was your every right to tell me off the other day. I deserved it. My ex-wife was fighting for her life and there I was, wasting mine," he put his hand on Brandon's lap and reassured him, "I deserved it."

"How is the investigation coming along? Are they going to suspend you or anything?" Brandon asked with genuine concern on his face.

Mike gave a half-hearted smile, and shrugged, "We don't know yet. They're still questioning the validity of Ana's statement. Nobody's 100% sure of what really happened."

Brandon didn't know what to say as he looked at his father who suddenly seemed so old, so tired. Mike continued, "Anyway, whatever it is, I think your mother deserves a better partner. There's a reason why we got divorced in the first place."

"Dad, don't say that. You just… you just need to cut out those drinks. And get more sleep. Maybe I should take over the wheel while you have your coffee, dad."

Mike smiled at Brandon's statement, as he pulled over and let Brandon take the wheel. He realized that his son has grown to be a fine, young man – even better than when he was at his age. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, he had done something right in his life after all.

* * *

"What was the best moment you had with the Fosters?" Wyatt asked, trying to fill in the silence that was growing in between them during the ride.

"Are you trying to make me regret for running away?"

"A little. But mostly because I'm bored and David Bowie has been singing the same song for the third time," he replied, half-joking.

Callie didn't know which moment to pick. As she looked back, ever since she entered their home, all they ever did was to protect her and Jude. She thought of the time everyone stared at her when she grabbed her first coffee for breakfast. Or the time when Brandon gave her his guitar. Or last night, when the entire family danced at the wedding – where there was no judgment, no discrimination –just love – safe, and sound, as it should be.

"Believe it or not, it was yesterday. When Stef and Lena asked if they could adopt us, and the look on Jude's face when they asked."

"What about the kiss? Shouldn't that be the highlight of them all?" Wyatt teased.

"Shut up!" Callie gave Wyatt a punch on his right arm, "It was stupid. It felt good at that time, yes, but it was stupid. It was even more stupid than kissing you."

Wyatt laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment. Oh hey, look, the Rivera's are pulling over at the motel." Callie sat up as they followed closely, and parked a distance away. They watched Mr. and Mrs. Rivera checking them in, with Lexi looking obviously upset.

"So…what now?" Wyatt asked as they continued to observe.

Callie removed her seat belt and was ready to get out of the car as Wyatt stopped her. "Wait, Callie. What are you going to say to them? They've had a long drive and they're obviously tired of the journey and dealing with Lexi – I don't think they'll be in the mood for some sense-talking right now."

"Then what are you suggesting we do?" Callie asked, slightly annoyed at Wyatt's hesitance.

"Since they'll be here for all night, let's grab something to eat while we plan what we're going to do. I saw a small diner on the way not too faraway from here. I'm starving, and I really need to pee."

Callie conceded to Wyatt's suggestion, since they will need all the energy they can get to deal with the Rivera's later anyway. Her stomach growled in agreement.


	3. Chapter 113

**1.13**

"Mmmh.. this, is the best burger I've ever had," satisfaction oozed from Wyatt as he took a bite into his dinner.

"Yeah, either that or it's just because we haven't had anything solid to eat all day," answered Callie, who took an equally large bite.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear…_

The background echoed a familiar song as Callie looked at the small stage at the corner that now stood a small group singing in unison.

"Oh no, we're in one of those musical-singing diners!" Wyatt exclaimed as he looked at Callie who was equally fascinated.

"I didn't think you were Mary Poppins material," remarked Callie.

"You're not the only dark, mysterious one, you know."

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

And soon almost the entire restaurant was singing. They must be regulars, Callie thought.

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee…

In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife…

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…

How do you measure, a year in a life?

One of the singers who noticed Callie approached her and asked her to sing along. Callie was hesitant but as she saw Wyatt belting his heart out like nobody's business, both amused by his hidden talent and encouraged by his enthusiasm, she put her burger down and joined in.

_How about LOVE…_

_How about LOVE…_

_How about LOVE…_

_Measure in LOVE…_

_Seasons of LOVE…_

Callie could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she sang along. The song held some truth – her hours and minutes of her life have been filled with so much, sometimes too much for a girl her age to bear – from foster homes to another, the system, and being looked down upon wherever she went – the only thing that kept her together was Jude. It wasn't Brandon, it wasn't even Stef or Lena, even though they have been so kind to her. It was Jude, all along.

That night, she wished she were singing that song with her little brother.

* * *

"Mike called to say that they'll be back by tonight. They're trying to cover as much ground as they can," Stef told Lena as she put her phone down. They were both trying to put dinner on the table despite lacking the appetite to eat at the moment. Jesus was being unusually helpful, after noticing the somber atmosphere.

"Maybe I should go and join Mike after dinner, see where they're at," Stef was feeling helpless.

"No, you are not. You're still recovering and I can't handle worrying about two people at the same time right now," Lena interjected.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just wish I could do something more, that's all."

"Mom," Jesus interrupted, "Callie's going to be fine. After all that practice in looking for your kids, I think this one's pretty much in the bag."

Stef and Lena broke into laughter, albeit the tiredness that they were feeling. Deep down, they knew Jesus was just as worried as they were.

"Hey," Stef pulled Jesus in between her and Lena, "you've been great. Again. You're like the best support every time we needed you. And we're very proud of you, son."

"But please, don't go disappearing again just so we can get better at finding you people…give these old bones a break," Lena added as she gave him a peck on the forehead.

* * *

Jude took a walk outside after barely finishing his dinner - he's always liked the ample amount of space outside of the house. He would sit next to Callie all night sometimes, just talking about nothing at all. Regardless of the different homes they have been in, as long as they had a space for one another, they would be fine. The Fosters have been kind to them, and he has grown to accept them as family, but what is family without his only sister? Was it really because of what he said the other day that drove her away? If he had said more after Callie apologized, would things be different? Maybe he should've washed his nail polish off when she told him to. But Lena has assured him that it wasn't his fault. Why then, did he feel so bad?

"Hey, Jude," Marianna called out softly so as not to scare him. He turned around, trying to fake a smile. Marianna returned the favour and asked, "What are you up to?"

Looking at his feet with hands in his pocket, he managed a meek, "Nothing." It could almost break Marianna's heart.

"I know you sometimes sit out here with Callie, would you sit with me tonight?" Marianna sat on the steps and patted the empty space next to her to invite her new little brother. She could play big sister too, she knew it was high time she tried. Jude sat next to her, his eyes still transfixed to the ground.

"You know, Jesus and I didn't always get along. Although we're twins, we're both quite different."

"How?" Jude asked.

"Well, for instance, I do way better in my exams but he definitely knows his way around more than me. I can't stand it when he listens to his headphones too loudly, and he can't stand it when I crowd our bathroom sink with my girly stuff. He thinks dating my best friend was perfectly fine, but I had to take time to adjust to that. Many things, and many times we swore we would get out of each other's lives, but here we are, still in the same house."

Jude listened intently, as Marianna put her arm around him and continued, "During the times when I so much want to kill him, he'd do something that make me change my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like standing up for me. Or covering for me to protect me. Remember our birthday party? He didn't like the whole quinceanera idea, but he followed suit anyway because he knew how much it meant to me. In fact, when we first moved in here, he was my voice. I wouldn't talk to anyone but my brother. Because I knew I could trust him, and I knew that no matter what happens, he'll always have my back."

"Like Callie…"

"Yes, Jude. Like Callie. I don't really know what you two fought about, but I can assure you, she didn't runaway because she was angry with you or anything like that. You both have been through way much more and you've fought so hard to stay together all the time. You remember the time she and Brandon almost died trying to get you out of that house right? I don't think she'd let all that action go to waste," Marianna chuckled lightly, unsure whether Jude found that funny.

"Mmhmm," Jude nodded.

"If anything, I think you have the best big sister in the world," Marianna said with a reassuring smile.

"No…" Jude uttered.

"No…?" Marianna asked.

"No, I now have two," he tried smiling as he said that – this time, genuinely.

* * *

After their entertaining Broadway dinner, Wyatt and Callie made their way back to the car as they stocked up their food supplies.

"So, what do we do now?" Wyatt sighed as he looked at Callie. It felt as if they were scheming a large robbery.

"We, go to the reception and find out where their room is. And then we…talk." Truth be told, Callie wasn't sure what to do. But she was hopeful.

"Uh, I think we may need to hold that thought…" Wyatt pointed towards the third floor as Callie looked to see what he meant. Lexi was climbing out of the bathroom window, but the ledge was definitely too narrow to support her.

"Come on!" Wyatt grabbed Callie's arm as they rushed towards Lexi.

Just as they were approaching Lexi, they were distracted by another vehicle that was pulling by the roadside.

"Brandon?" Callie looked on in confusion. Wyatt's guilty look gave away what might have happened. "You told him, didn't you?" Callie pushed Wyatt away as Mike and Brandon approached them.

Mike came in between to break the heated moment. "Hey, hey, knock it off. Now isn't the time for any teenage drama. We need to get Lexi before she does anything stupid."

An unspoken understanding was reached in the moment of crisis as they ran towards the ledge where Lexi was trying to land on. "Callie, I need you to go and inform the Rivera's. Wyatt, Brandon, go get a large mattress or even a sheet." All three of them obediently executed the order as if they were a trained rescue team.

"LEXI! It's Mike here! Don't be afraid, I'm here to catch you. The ledge that one of your foot is on now is not enough to hold you!"

"Mike? How did you get here? They were… they were trying to get me across the border for good!" Lexi was now standing on the ledge, with her arms barely holding onto the edge of the small windowsill above her head.

All five of them, including Lexi's parents were running towards Mike, with a large bedsheet.

"LEXI! What are you doing?!" Mr. Rivera was furious and terrified at the same time.

"I don't want to go back there, Papa! Please don't make me!" At this point Lexi was crying as she struggled to keep her balance.

"Come down first, and we'll talk okay?" Mrs. Rivera tried to persuade her daughter while the men spread the sheet open for her to fall onto.

"NO! GO AWAY! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE, FINE! I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" At that point Lexi took out a pair of scissors from her back pocket, with one arm supporting herself.

"NO, LEXI!" Mr. and Mrs. Rivera were in tears as they pleaded for their daughter to put the scissors down.

"Lexi, this is not the way to solve things," Mike tried. "Your parents love you very much, and I'm sure they wouldn't make you do something you really don't want to. So, put the scissors away and jump onto this sheet, okay? We'll catch you, I promise."

"No…" Lexi trembled as her hand shook while holding the pointy end of the scissors towards herself.

"Lexi!" Callie's voice distracted her as she looked around. Callie was climbing out of the window next to hers as she carefully approached Lexi.

"Lexi, you don't want to do this. You don't have to. I know how you feeling – you've got nowhere to run, nowhere to go. But trust me, this isn't the solution."

"They want to send me away, Callie… First, the boarding school, and now they want to send me away for good… I'm trying to escape from this place but there they are, trying to break my fall. Where else can I go..?" Callie knew the sound of desperation – it was the same sound she has heard for many years, from herself.

"What about Jesus? How do you think he'll react if do this? He's already nervous when you told him you'd be crossing the border, and he's waiting for you to come home." Callie was trying very hard to get near to Lexi while retaining her balance at the same time.

"Jesus…" Lexi started crying again. At that brief moment as she let her guard down, Callie dove in and tackled her as they both fell off the ledge. The men weren't ready, as both the girls missed the soft landing that was prepared for them.

Callie felt as if the whole world became quiet for awhile, until a sharp pain seared through her body, bringing her back to reality.


	4. Chapter 114

**1.14**

"Jude…" was all Callie could muster. She felt a certain heaviness on her chest, a searing pain on her shoulder while the world seemed to be spinning in the opposite direction. It felt like it took forever for her to realize that the heaviness was Lexi, who landed on top of her, and the pain in her shoulder was a familiar shiny object that she thought she's seen before. The fall…Lexi…the pair of scissors… they came back in non-sequenced flashbacks as her head started to hurt too.

"I'm going to call 911," the motel manager was now part of the scene, equally frantic that all this was happening in his territory.

"NO!" Mike, Brandon and Wyatt shouted simultaneously. "No," Mike answered again, this time calmer, "we'll take care of this and we'll be off your property as soon as we can. I'm, I'm a cop. I'll handle this." The motel manager nodded as he returned to take care of the crowd that was watching.

"Okay, Callie I need you not to move. Just keep breathing, and we'll take care of you," she heard a familiar voice as she could feel the weight on her being slowly lifted as they helped Lexi get off Callie.

"Oh my God, Callie…" Lexi panicked as she saw the pair of scissors that she was holding stabbed into Callie's shoulder. Callie had broken her fall, and other than what she assumed would be a couple of bruises, Lexi was fine. "Callie, I'm so…"

"Okay, Lexi, we need to clear some space for her," Mike interrupted her as he helped her up. He guided her to her parents and looked sternly at them, "You're not going anywhere until we sort this out. We didn't call the cops for you so the least you could do is to stay." Mr. Rivera nodded obediently as Mrs. Rivera was crying while hugging Lexi as tightly as she could.

"Mom, I really don't want to…" Lexi cried while her mother held her and assured her they weren't going anywhere this time.

Mike went back to attend to Callie, as he instructed Brandon to call his moms to meet them at the nearest hospital. Wyatt took his outer shirt off to control the bleeding around her wound as he and Mike carefully lifted her and carried her to the back of the truck. Wyatt held her steady as Mike took the wheel, with Brandon joining him at the front seat. The Riveras took Lexi in their car as they followed Mike to the hospital.

"Jude…I'm so sorry…" Her little brother was all she could think about. She could still feel the cold metal in her shoulder and the searing pain running from it like an oxymoron, as she held on to Wyatt's hand for a grip of reality.

"It's okay, Callie, we've got you. You'll be alright before you know it, okay? I just… I just need you not to move too much right now," Wyatt tried to sound as calm as he could to pacify her.

"Mmh…" Callie moaned as the truck hit a soft bump on the road.

"Hey, Callie," Wyatt tried to distract her as she turned to look at him, "remember I said that you're a little too screwed up? Even by my standards? Now I just think you're plain psycho…" He tried to laugh as Callie smiled weakly. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"How is she?" was the first thing Stef asked as they arrived at the hospital, with Jude closely in tow.

Mike gave Stef a hug before he replied, "She's alright. She just got off surgery to remove the scissors. The surgeon said the scissors missed her lung by a centimeter, and it was a clean stab, so she should be recovering smoothly."

"Oh, thank God," Lena breathed out a sigh of relief, as Mike continued.

"She did, suffer a mild concussion and lost quite a bit of blood, so she'll need to stay for a few nights for them to monitor her. They're transferring her to the ward as we speak."

"So she's going to be okay?" Jude asked, needing to hear the confirmation for his own.

"Yes, little man. Your sister's a hero," Mike gave him a pat on the shoulder and a sympathetic smile.

"Where's Lexi?" Jesus came forward after knowing that the most important details have been conveyed.

"She's with her parents at the other room – they're pretty shaken up by what happened. Lexi may need some counseling after this. But I don't think you should go and get her just yet – I think the Rivera's need some alone time to sort things out," Mike advised.

"And Brandon?" Stef asked, when she noticed he was nowhere to be found in the room.

"He's with Wyatt – they're outside catching a bit of air. That kid's got a lot to think about at this point." This was one of the rare moments where Stef agreed with what Mike had just said. Both of them knew there were still some issues to be settled, so Stef pulled Mike aside and asked him discreetly.

"So what did you tell them?"

"The truth. I couldn't really make up something because there were so many witnesses tonight. But I omitted the real reason why Lexi did what she did, and no one's pressing any charges so there's no need to go to the cops. What happened was pure accident, and a troubled teen needs some counseling. That's all." Mike stated matter-of-factly.

Stef was relieved to hear his statement. "Thanks, Mike. I'm not really concerned about the Rivera's right now - I just don't want another incident to go down Callie's record. We're already on the verge of finalizing the adoption."

"What about B?"

"I think it's high time we really asked what it is that he wants… after we put the entire family under a house arrest," Stef rolled her eyes as they both laughed it over.

* * *

It felt as if her left shoulder was being run over by a truck, and Callie wasn't sure whether it was the pain in her shoulder or the lights in the room that was giving her a headache.

"Hey…" Lena greeted softly as she led the rest into the room.

"Callie!" Jude ran towards his sister as he hugged her around her stomach, carefully avoiding her wound.

"Hey, buddy…" The hug was still painful for Callie, but she chose to ignore it, "I'm so sorry…" Tears started to roll down her pale cheeks as she held her little brother close.

"I'm sorry too," Jude replied, his voice muffled, "Don't ever do that again."

"Yeah, he's right. You really did your work this time, young lady," Lena brushed her fingers against Callie's forehead and gave a peck.

"Mom's gonna keep us all under house arrest from now on," Jesus warned, but Callie knew he was joking. Mariana took a seat on the other side of Callie's bed and put her hand over hers.

"Thanks, for saving Lexi, for saving my best friend," as she looked over to Jesus, "and that dweeb's girlfriend too. You now have us twins owing you big time."

Callie could only managed a smile, not knowing what to say. She certainly did not expect any of this to happen. Her plan was just to get away, get in the car with Wyatt and head to Indiana. And now she was back to square one.

Lena took Callie's silence as a cue as she asked the kids to let her get some rest. Jude was reluctant, at first, but he knew that this time, his sister wasn't going anywhere. He took Mariana's hand as they left the room, leaving Lena and Stef alone with Callie.

"Jude told us what happened, and I think you know we are all going to have a big discussion after this," Stef said gently, not wanting to scare the teenager any further.

"I'm really sorry…" was all Callie could say. She knew she had to be sorry for a lot of things after what has taken place tonight, but she just didn't have the strength to list them all down.

"Callie… We need you to know something – you are a part of our family now, and it's as real as it gets. Running away is not going to solve anything. But let's talk about that after you've gotten some rest. I bet you've got some questions, and so do we." Callie nodded, as Lena turned towards Stef.

"Why don't, you take the kids home, get some rest, and I'll stay here with her for the night so that I can be with her when they transfer her to a nearer hospital to our place tomorrow?" Lena suggested.

"You don't have to…" Callie interjected weakly.

Stef approached Callie and gave her a kiss on the forehead, as she looked into gently into her eyes, "We don't have to… but we want to. And you'll have to get used to that."

She then turned to her wife and kissed her goodbye, "Okay, I'll come by when you guys have reached the hospital. Oh hey, Wyatt."

"Hey, Stef. Could I see Callie for a minute? I'll be quick, I promise, I know it's late." Lena moved aside as she walked Stef out of the room to give them space.

Wyatt sweeped his hair to the back like he usually did as he sat next to Callie. "Hey, psycho."

"You told Brandon," Callie was not in the mood for jokes.

Wyatt nodded as he tried to explain what really happened, "Well, it was Talya who texted me because Brandon thought you might be with me. Plus, I really didn't think Indiana could handle a crazy like you. And I was definitely not ready for you to meet my mom yet either, so I told her," Wyatt paused for a moment as he continued, "And at the motel, I suggested dinner because I wanted to wait for Brandon and his dad to arrive. I thought we might need back-up when dealing with the Rivera's."

A moment of silence passed them as Wyatt was waiting for Callie to give him a piece of her mind. Instead, Callie moved her hand over to Wyatt's and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you."

"Okay, young man, time's up. Where are you heading after this? I hope you're not considering about driving to Indiana at this time of night," Stef asked.

"Uhm, well…"

"Why don't you follow Stef back to our place tonight, and then you can start your journey again tomorrow morning? You're already off the route you were supposed to take anyway." Wyatt took Stef's offer as they both left Lena and Callie for the night. Brandon was waiting outside the room when they got out, but Stef knew he wasn't ready to see Callie just yet. She nudged her son close as they walked towards the elevator with everyone else.

"Oh, hold on," Mariana said as she stepped aside for a moment. She walked towards the room where the Rivera's are, and gave Lexi a big hug. She took Mr. and Mrs. Rivera's hands and looked at them as she said, "Come on, let's all go home."


	5. Chapter 115

**1.15**

The drive home was long and quiet. The twins fell asleep on each other, while Jude fell asleep on Mariana's lap. Brandon sat at the front with his mom, unsure of what to say. He knew they would have the talk sooner or later, but for tonight, he was just plain tired, as was everyone else. Wyatt and the Rivera's followed closely from behind as everyone drove silently, deep in their own thoughts.

When they finally arrived, it was already 3a.m. in the morning. Stef allowed the kids to miss a day of school, seeing everyone was so tired. As the twins and Jude head upstairs to get themselves cleaned up, Stef took Brandon's arm and led him to the kitchen. Brandon was worried what his mom might say, but there was something in her eyes that tell him that tough love wasn't going to be tonight.

"Mom, I…" Brandon's voice trailed off, as he wasn't entirely sure of what he wanted to say.

"Hold on, B. You don't have to say anything tonight. I know there must be a lot going through your mind right now. I just want to tell you that we are going to have a very difficult conversation tomorrow, so get some good rest tonight, try not to think about anything else – because we'll figure it out together, okay?"

"Okay," Brandon was almost relieved that he was spared for the night.

"And, thank you, for finding Callie – for bringing her home. You're still my hero," Stef moved in to hug Brandon and at that moment, there was no anger, no confusion – just relief, gratitude and love. "Now go help Wyatt get settled down, wash up and get some sleep." Brandon nodded as he headed upstairs.

Stef followed suit as she headed into her own room, and sat at the edge of the bed, partially tired and partially wondering how to figure the things between Brandon and Callie. She wished she could talk to Lena at that moment, she would know what to do. She picked up the phone wanting to call her wife, but figured she would be resting with Callie now. Pushing all her thoughts away, she went to grab a quick shower and slipped into her PJs even though she had no idea if she would be able to sleep tonight. As she stared at her own bed blankly, she was slightly startled by a soft knock on her bedroom door. She opened it to find Jude standing there, avoiding eye contact.

Stef kneeled down to greet him, "Hey sweetie, is something wrong?"

"It's a little too quiet tonight without Callie… I was wondering if I could sleep with you," Jude asked softly.

Stef smiled at his innocent request and replied, "Of course. I find it quiet without Lena too – you've got quite the impeccable timing. Come, let's go to bed." Stef took Jude by the hand as they both got into bed. "Do you want the lights on or off?" she asked.

"Off is fine," he replied.

"Okay," Stef turned the lights off, as she rested her head on the pillow, facing Jude who was looking at her.

"What's going on in your little head?" Stef asked as she gently stroked his hair, knowing that neither of them could really sleep tonight.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"Your wound. From the gunshot."

Stef was caught aback by his question, because no one really asked. The moment she was discharged Lena was so focused on getting her better, and then when she got better they both were too caught up with their wedding preparation. The kids never asked because they were probably too scared to know.

"Well, at that moment I think it was just numb, because I was still in shock. But after surgery, at the hospital, yeah, it did hurt."

"It must have been the same for Callie."

"I suppose so."

"Are you and Lena mad at Brandon and Callie?"

"I think we're more scared than mad, Jude. We're more scared of losing them, especially Callie. Both of you have grown to mean so much to us now."

"You and Lena mean a lot to me too. And Callie."

"I know, sweetie. Which is why we will have a talk with Brandon, and maybe Callie if she's feeling better on how to figure things out."

"Are you still going to adopt us?"

"Mmhmm, we've always wanted to. We'll have to ask Callie again if that's what she wants as well."

"She does... I know she does," the lazy drawl at his last sentence meant that he was dozing off. Stef gave her last attempt to reply.

"I think so too, buddy. She's probably just scared."

The silence that filled the room tells Stef that Jude has fallen asleep. She lifted the blanket to cover him a little bit more as she gave him a gentle peck on the forehead. Looking at his peaceful posture, she would have never imagined how much he has been through for a kid his age as compared to her three other kids. That night, she was certain she would do anything to protect him, and to give him the life that he deserves. And that would begin by bringing his sister back.

* * *

"I'm sorry I ruined your honeymoon," Callie spoke softly as she caught Lena adrift in her thoughts this morning.

Lena got up her seat to be next to Callie, "Good morning to you too, and trust me, we've had our honeymoon a long time ago. I'd say the wedding was just way overdue." She smiled as she continued, "Do you want some water?"

Callie nodded as Lena poured her a glass and brought it slowly to her mouth, knowing that Callie's shoulder is hampering her mobility.

"They'll be transferring us to a hospital that is nearer to our home this morning, okay? I'll be with you and Stef will meet us when we get there."

"Okay," Callie replied. Lena looked tired, she thought. She wondered if she got any sleep last night. And then she wondered when they were all going to make her and Brandon talk about what is ahead of them.

"Good morning, Ms. Jacob, how is our hero feeling today?" the doctor walked in with a cheerful expression that Callie swore she could see rainbows above his head. She remained silent as the doctor performed a quick test to check her vitals and stats as he busily scribbled on the medical chart before putting it down and flashing his signature smile.

"Your vitals look okay, blood pressure's still on the low-side but it's nothing too bad and I don't think you have much to worry about with that bump in your head and we'll be able to make that transfer this morning. You'll most likely have be warded for a few more days until your blood vitals look better and your surgical wounds begin to heal. I wish you all the best, Ms. Jacobs. That was quite the heroic fall you made last night." He shook her right hand and gave her a wink as he walked out of her room.

"That man, is quite a burst of sunshine, isn't he?" Lena gave a small laugh as she started packing some of Callie's things for the transfer. Callie tried to sit up but her left shoulder quickly reminded why it wasn't a good idea. Her head spun as her shoulder stung all the way to her chest.

"Ah-ah… young lady, I will take care of this. Don't worry, when you're all better you'll get your fair share of helping around at home. Now I just need you to let me be… your mom," Lena breathed as she said the last two words, not knowing if it would make Callie feel uncomfortable. Callie leaned back slowly as she tried very hard to hold back the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"So what are your parents saying? Are you staying?" Jesus was on the phone with Lexi, the first time speaking to her since last night's incident.

"For now, after what happened, yes, we're staying. But we still have to figure out how to handle our documents. My parents are tired of living in fear all the time that some cops might bust us and send us back," Lexi sighed.

Jesus smiled when he heard that, but used a serious tone as he replied, "Lexi, you know what you did wasn't cool. The whole scissors thing especially. I'm not saying that I'm glad it was Callie but it could have also been you."

"I know," Lexi assured him, "But I'll be attending counseling, as planned. Things will get better, I promise."

"You know I've got your back right?" Jesus wanted to make sure that Lexi didn't feel alone in this.

"Mmhmm. How's Callie?"

"Mom said she'll be transferred to the nearest hospital today, so we're going to see her later when she gets here."

"Can I come? I mean, I haven't really thanked her…"

"I'm sure my mom would let you. I'll call you later okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Laters then," Lexi hung up as Jesus breathed a sigh. At least that was a good start to the day.

"Was that Lexi?" Mariana asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, the Rivera's are staying put for now. She said they're trying to work around the whole documentation thing. And Lexi's agreed to go for counseling," Jesus briefed his sister.

"Oh, that's great! Where's mom?"

"She's still sleeping, with Jude," answered Brandon as he and Wyatt came down as well.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm kinda hungry. What do you normally have for breakfast?" Wyatt asked.

"Today's a weekday, our moms normally bag us something for school," Mariana told him, as she continued, "But normally on special days like these, mom makes the best pancakes for the soul."

"Well, I can whip up a decent pancake. How about making something for your mom this time around?" Wyatt suggested.

Everyone lit up at that idea, except for Brandon, who was still worried about how they were going to handle his issues with Callie. Pancakes were definitely the last things on his mind right now, but he knew he probably owed Jude a nice breakfast and more after all that has happened. If he was going to step up, now would be the time.

* * *

(Joshua Radin's Beautiful Day plays in the background)

_I'm gonna wash the dust off my soul_

_I'm gonna listen to some rock n' roll_

_No cares, come what may_

_I'm making a beautiful day_

Callie was fast asleep as they ushered her into the ambulance. They sedated her a little so that she would not feel the discomforts of the ride. Lena climbed into the ambulance with her as their journey began. She watched Callie in deep slumber as pondered about what they would do next. But as long as the kids are alright, she knew there would be nothing too difficult to figure out.

_I'm gonna drive my car into the sea_

_Swim out far cause I believe that the waves will wash the gray away_

_I'm making a beautiful day_

_But let me hear you say_

_Oooh ooohh my my_

_I'm learning to fly_

_Hey hey what's that you're saying_

_Lets not forget we're alive_

Mariana was busy stirring the pancake batter as Jesus cheekily took some with his finger and wiped it on her cheek, causing her to chase him around the counter. Wyatt laughed and shook his head as he took over with the batter. He caught a glimpse of Brandon, knowing that he was worried about the confrontation later on. He offered the bowl to him to help distract his mind. Brandon accepted the new stirring duty as Wyatt gave him a pat on his back, and proceeded to pour some juice for everyone.

_Gonna climb that hill behind my house_

_See what this place is all about_

_Cause from above it all_

_You can't help but say_

_It's gonna be a beautiful day_

_It's gonna be a beautiful day_

_But let me hear you say_

Lexi joined her parents at the breakfast table, as they both got up to give her the biggest hug she's ever received. They weren't going anywhere, her dad promised, not without her. Lexi smiled as happy tears came streaming down her face, as it reflected onto her mom's as well.

_Oooh ooohh my my_

_I'm learning to fly_

_Hey hey what's that you're saying_

_Lets not forget we're alive_

Stef woke up from her sleep as she saw Jude lying next to her, his head now rested on her chest. She smiled as she kissed the top of his head and put her arm around him – it was a brand new day.

_Gonna turn my enemies into friends_

_Was broken yet stronger when it mends_

_When we all come together this song will play_

_We'll sing it's a beautiful day_

_And it's gonna be my beautiful day_


	6. Chapter 116

**1.16**

"I heard what you did a couple nights ago," her voice was calm and steady as usual, "and you managed the situation quite well."

The deafening silence prompted her to continue, "But you know that it was handled out of our authority, and that isn't enough to override the technicalities that you were charged with over the past few weeks. After prolonged consideration from the board over your case and Ana's testimony, the board has come to a conclusion to terminate your service."

Mike bowed his head, not knowing how to react – even though a part of him had seen it coming. Mustering whatever courage he had, he replied, "I understand, ma'am."

"Mike, you could still serve with us – I know there are some openings at the administration department…"

"…Don't," he interrupted, "please don't reduce me to a lesser version that who I am now. I don't want to be one of those who hits the bar at 5 everyday and talk about their past glory days. I can't…"

She looked at him, anticipating his next sentence.

Mike took a deep breath, and continued, "I would like to tender my resignation, effective immediately."

She nodded at his statement, "I understand… Mike, you know what to do."

Mike removed his gun and his badge as he placed it on his commanding officer's table. "I will get the rest of my stuff tomorrow morning," he added as took one step back and looked at her one more time. Taking a deep breath, he gave his final salute as a sign of respect to which she responded in kind.

He turned around slowly as he headed to the door, for the last time.

* * *

Brandon and Jude followed Stef as they went to meet Lena and Callie at the hospital where Callie has been transferred to while the twins stayed home. Wyatt offered to bring the twins and Lexi later in the day since he knew that there were some more important matters to sort out at the given moment between the parents and Brandon and Callie.

In the car, it was obvious that Jude was still giving Brandon the silent treatment since the day he caught them both kissing, although in truth he just didn't really know what to say to him. After all, he did bring his sister home. Jude wasn't sure if he should be mad or thankful – so he thought it was best he kept quiet and let Stef and Lena handle the whole situation.

"Both of you live in the same house now, you're going to have to talk one day," suggested Stef as she tried to break the awkward silence. She looked at Brandon and gave him the glance where he knew it was his turn to step up.

He looked through the rear view mirror at Jude and cleared his throat as he tried to make his first attempt, "Jude, uh, I'm…really sorry."

Jude looked back at him for a moment, and then continued to look out of the window – Brandon wasn't sure if he acknowledged his apology. Brandon was feeling rather uncomfortable at how his attempt worked out as Stef put her hand on her son's lap, as if telling him that it was okay and at least he tried. She knew that if Lena was there, she would know exactly what to say to cajole these to boys to work it out. It was only one day, and she was missing her superwoman wife already.

It wasn't long until they finally reached the hospital, and Brandon was getting nervous with every step closer to Callie's room.

"Hey, love," Stef greeted her wife as they embraced each other, and Stef could see that Lena was looking quite tired. Jude quickly went to his sister's side to give her a gentle hug.

Stef stood behind Jude as she asked Callie how she was feeling, to which Callie responded by giving the 'OK' sign with her right hand. Brandon, however, stood awkwardly near the door as if he was waiting to be invited into the room. Lena turned to him, and gestured for him to come closer.

"Okay, I need everyone to be comfortable right now, so, let's gather around because I think we all know we have some serious sorting out to do," Stef suggested.

Lena and Stef sat at each edge of Callie's bed while Jude sat close to Lena. Brandon pulled a chair from the side and sat next to Stef. Callie didn't quite know who to look at, so she focused on Jude because she knew that whatever decision that is going to made today, will be for him. Jude looked back at his sister, half-wondering what would she actually say.

As everyone got their places, Lena began, "We all know what happened, and we all know that it shouldn't have. But all that doesn't matter now, because what matters is the decision that we make today. We will be clear with you kids on some facts – Callie, if you want to stay here with Jude, you know that whatever that has taken place between you and Brandon has to end, and that goes the same for Brandon. We know it will be difficult, so you will have to weigh your choices and consequences."

"Can I, say something?" Jude asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Lena replied.

"Callie, I just want to say, where you go, I'll go. Even if that means not here."

Stef held her palm to her chest upon hearing what he said. That sentence brought tears to Callie's eyes as she didn't know what she had done to deserve a little brother such as Jude. So young, yet so giving. She held Jude's hand and held back her tears as she tried to tell them what she thought.

"The, uhm, runaway thing that I had, gave me time to think things through," she took a deep breath before she continued, "and, I know for sure that I do like Brandon."

Jude looked down, fearing the worst.

"But, I love Jude, and I love us as a family even more," Callie was on the verge of crying, "and Jude was right – I was being selfish for doing what I did, and I'm really sorry. For what it's worth, I really want Stef and Lena to be our moms, if you'll still have us." By this time she had already lost any self-control as Lena and Stef rushed to hold her close.

"Of course we'll have you, love," assured Stef as they tried to comfort her. "But you know what this means right?"

Callie nodded and tried to speak, "Brandon, I'm going to treat you as a brother from now on… no more, no less."

Brandon nodded as well, as he tried very hard not to cry. "You're my sister. I'll try too. And Jude? I'm really sorry. I'd like to be your big brother if that's okay."

Jude walked towards Brandon and hugged him. Both boys cried as Lena and Stef went over to join them in their embrace. Jude looked towards his sister and mouthed "thank you", as Callie smiled back.

Stef was the first to break the emotional what-seemed-like-forever-hug. Wiping her cheeks, she said, "This was a lot easier than I thought." Everyone in the room laughed amidst the tears, signifying that everything was going to be okay from then on. Then, a soft knock was heard on the door as Wyatt peeked through, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all, come on in, Wyatt. Are the other kids with you?" Lena invited.

"Yeah, they're here with Lexi, but they're getting a drink from the machine downstairs. I'm leaving for Indiana in a bit, and I was wondering if Callie still wants to come along," everyone laughed as they appreciated Wyatt's attempt to lighten the moment. Lena knew they needed some space, so she gathered everyone to allow Callie and Wyatt spend some alone time.

"So you're leaving?" Callie thought she would be the first to start.

"Yeah, can't keep my mom waiting in Indiana. I guess you're not coming along this time," Wyatt tried to smile.

"I followed you because I knew had to save Lexi," Callie added, as they both chuckled.

"You know you're quite a hero," Wyatt reached out as he tucked Callie's hair behind her ear. She has always looked so beautiful to him. "Maybe this will give you something to write in Timothy's class."

"No one's gonna suffer writer's block with me anymore though," Callie replied, "I'll miss you, Wyatt."

"And I, am going to miss you, psycho." They shared a brief hug as he didn't want to hurt her shoulder, and he got up, ready to leave. As he approached the door, he turned around one more time, "For what it's worth – I'm sure my mom would've really like you."

"Oh, I already knew that." They both shared a final laugh as Wyatt walked out for good. Stef, Lena and the rest of the kids bade him goodbye as well, while Lexi went in to check on Callie and to thank her for what she's done for her.

* * *

Lena was unusually quiet as they got home after a long day, so Stef took charge in settling the kids and making sure they got to bed early for school the next day. She had called in work to let them know she would take another week off, since that was the initial suggestion by her commanding officer anyway. Thinking about her work made her think about Mike, as she wondered how his case panned out. But first, she was more concerned about her wife. There was something going on with her, and she was going to find out.

Once she was done tucking in her kids, she retired to her own room where she found Lena in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub just staring on the floor. Stef entered the toilet quietly as she sat next to her wife and placed a hand on her lap.

"Hey love, you okay? You've been quite quiet all night," Stef's voice portrayed genuine concern as she caressed her wife's lap.

"I'm alright, I'm just tired," Lena lied, and Stef knew that her wife was telling far from the truth.

"Love, it's me. You can stop being a mom for now…"

"Can I?" Lena interrupted. "Can I really stop for the kids, for you? One minute you were lying in that hospital bed with a gunshot wound on your chest and next it was Callie who got stabbed in her shoulder with a pair of scissors! I mean, what is the matter with all of you?!" Lena was raising her voice, almost on the verge of yelling, as Stef maintained her composure to calm her wife down.

"Lena, love…" Stef tried to put her arms around her wife but Lena broke down and knelt on the floor and started sobbing away.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…I'm just so…tired. I'm so tired of feeling so scared…" Lena spoke in between sobs as Stef reached out to hold her close, "Do you know what it's like to pick up the phone and hear that someone you love is hurt? Or even fighting for her own life? Did you know how scared I was?"

"Shh… I'm sorry you had to go through all this, love…" Stef cooed, "But we're okay now… I promise I'll never let another person leave our house without a bulletproof vest."

"It's not funny, Stef… you, Callie, everyone – you're family to me… I won't know what I'd do if I lose any of you…" By this time she was sobbing in her wife's safe arms, as Stef rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I know, love, I know." Stef rocked Lena gently as her crying began to subside. It was one of those rare moments where Lena caved in to everything that was happening, and she could only wish that she could take it all away. "I'm serious about the bulletproof vest though," Stef attempted to cheer her up one more time as it proved to work when Lena let out a chuckle.

"Oh…baby… I'm such a mess. I didn't know I could cry so much in one day," Lena admitted.

"It's alright," Stef replied, kissing her wife at the top of her head, "you're my mess. My beautiful mess."


	7. Chapter 117

**1.17**

"Good morning, love," Stef gave her wife her usual morning kiss while Lena was busy preparing breakfast for everyone. It has been a week since everyone settled down and Stef was going back to work after a long hiatus since the shooting.

"Mm, good morning," Lena murmured as she placed the bacon and toast on a platter.

"Uh oh," Stef knew that short reply this morning meant that something was bothering her wife. "What is it, love?"

"Mm? Nothing," Lena replied as she began to bring the juice out from the fridge.

Stef walked towards her as she wrapped her arms around Lena from the back, and planted a soft kiss on her neck, "Is it because I'm going back to work?" she asked gently.

Lena turned to face Stef and rested her arms on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, I just need time to get used to the fact you'll be out there again, with that gun hanging on your belt. I know you love your job, so I'm not going to stop you – but I just… need you to be extra careful."

Lena's concerned look reminded Stef why she loved her so much – she kissed her wife, looked her in the eyes and replied, "I will, I promise."

"You better, otherwise I'll be calling Mike every hour to check on you," Lena smiled.

"Speaking of which, I haven't heard from him since all of last week. Hey B, have you heard from your dad lately?" Stef asked when she saw her son walking down the stairs heading to the kitchen.

Brandon shook his head as he proceeded to get himself a helping of toast, "Nope. I tried calling him once or twice but there wasn't any reply so I figured he was probably busy."

"Hmm. It's alright, I'll most probably see him later anyway. I didn't hear anything from the chief so he's probably just piled on a lot more work since I haven't been around," Stef remarked as she helped Lena pack the kids' lunches.

The twins, Callie and Jude made their way to the kitchen as well, with Mariana lending support to Callie who has her left arm in a sling. It was Callie's first morning at home since she was discharged from the hospital and she was exempted from school for the next couple of weeks, depending on her rate of recovery.

"Callie, you shouldn't be up and about right now!" Lena walked over to Callie to help her, "I was going to bring your breakfast to your room as well as help you change the dressing of your wound."

"It's okay, I was just quite sick of lying in bed all the time," Callie replied with a smile, trying not to give away the slight pain she was feeling in her expression, "and I smelled bacon anyway, so."

"And I've put my skateboard away to ensure I don't bump into any fragile items," added Jesus, who proceeded to take his daily medication before he continued, "Well, Jude made me."

"Good call, little man," Stef kissed Jude's forehead as everyone took their seats at the breakfast table, chomping away.

"Uh, could someone pass me the butter?" Callie asked when she noticed her left arm was out of reach.

"I'll butter your toast for you," Brandon offered – he was the nearest to the butter anyway. He knew that buttering one's toast with one hand is no easy feat. Furthermore, he really wanted to put an effort in being the big brother. Callie nodded lightly but avoided eye contact as she passed her plate to Brandon. Neither of the moms nor Jude said anything, but they knew that they were all trying. As Brandon passed the plate of buttered toast back to her, Callie reached out her arm to receive it but pulled back abruptly, clutching her left arm and began to breathe deeply. Without hesitation Lena and Stef rushed to her side while everyone else looked on anxiously.

"Alright, sitting on a high stool is obviously not the best support for you – let's get you to a more comfortable place," Stef helped Callie to the couch, with Lena supporting her on the other side. Beads of sweat formed on Callie's forehead as Lena reminded her to breathe it through.

Brandon came towards them and apologized, although he wasn't sure what it was that he did. "It's not your fault B, it's okay. Callie just wasn't in the most comfortable position," assured Stef. "Okay, guys, I really need you to finish your breakfast or you'll be late for school." Jesus got the message as he took over Callie's plate of toast while Lena suggested Callie should stick to breakfast-in-bed for the next couple of days.

When everyone was done, Lena kissed them goodbye – it was her turn to stay home to take care of Callie. Just like any other ordinary family, she and Stef had a system for everything – so making a decision on who to stay home with Callie was pretty simple. Lena also decided that this was an opportunity to finalize some of the adoption papers while she was with Callie.

* * *

A large "WELCOME BACK" banner sprawled across the wall of Stef's office as her comrades popped some confetti to celebrate her return. Stef wasted no time as she entered the chief's office, with Mike nowhere in sight. Instead, there stood a young woman officer whom she's never seen before.

"Welcome back, Stef," the chief greeted and Stef gave a salute. "Meet your new partner, Nell Chang – she's just got transferred to our department. Top of her class, I was told – you two would get along just fine. Nell, this is the legendary Stefanie Foster."

The Grace Park-lookalike gave a small smile as she offered a handshake. Stef took her hand, but was focusing on the chief instead as she asked what happened to Mike. The chief was surprised that she didn't know, and explained to her everything that the board had decided and what Mike did after. Stef couldn't help but begin to worry as she hadn't heard from him for a while. Her mind wandered as she left the chief's office, with Nell in tow, unsure of what the 'legendary' Stef Foster was thinking.

* * *

Callie was resting on the living room's sofa watching television as Lena completed some house chores. There wasn't much on, but then again, Callie never really had the habit of watching TV. She found herself dozing off until she heard the front door open. She assumed it was Lena who has just finished some gardening work.

"Hello, Callie." The familiar voice sent chills up Callie's spine as she turned around slowly to see Liam standing at the door.

"Li...Liam. What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Callie struggled to get up on her feet and backed away from him, while searching for signs of Lena to be nearby.

"Your new faggot mommy is not here, Callie. It's just you and me. How does being stabbed feel? Because I've been trying to imagine time and time again what it would be like if I were to do the exact same thing to you…" Liam continued to threaten her as he moved closer to Callie until her back hit the wall. He put his palm onto her wound, as Callie shuddered at what he was thinking of doing to her at the moment. Slowly, Liam pressed into her wound as Callie grimaced in pain – the harder she pushed him away the more he resisted until she felt as if her left arm was being torn into pieces.

"Liaaaaaaaaaammmmm...!" Callie shouted and cried at the same time.

"Yes, call my name, just like how you did before, you whore! Oh, HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS NOW?"

Callie's wound broke as blood began to seep through her bandage, and with any strength she had left, she continued to shout, "Get off ….me…. HELP MEEEEEEE! LEEENNNAAAA!"

"CALLIE!" she heard Lena's voice as she felt hands cupping her face, "Callie, sweetie, wake up!"

Callie jolted up as pain shot through her shoulder and Lena was holding her close. "Hey... it's okay, it's alright… it's just a bad dream…" comforted Lena.

Callie, soaked in sweat, was crying and shaking as she held on to Lena. She wasn't sure which hurt more – her shoulder, her head or her heart. Lena held her a little longer until she could feel Callie calming down before lying her back down on the sofa.

"You're okay, sweetie, as long as you are here, you're safe. No one can get to you, not even Liam, okay? Just breathe…" Lena assured Callie as she swept the hair sticking on Callie's wet forehead. Callie looked pale, as if she had just seen a ghost. It must've been a traumatic event triggering another, Lena thought.

"I'm sorry," was all Callie could manage as she closed her eyes, catching her own breath.

"Shh… no sorry's. I'll go get you a glass of water, and then we can get you cleaned up a little okay? Maybe after that you can help me sort out some of the adoption documents to get your mind off things a little," Lena suggested, and Callie nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Is your sister getting better?" Connor asked Jude, as both of them walking to class together.

"Yeah, she didn't look to good this morning, but one of our moms is staying back to take care of her, so that's okay," Jude replied.

"How is it like, to have two moms?"

"It's nice," Jude shrugged, "beats having none." Connor was always fascinated at how Jude was take light in every situation he's in. He never really understood how his little friend was never bothered by all the unkind comments that surrounded him for being different – but that was also the reason why he liked hanging out with him.

"Sometimes I do wish my dad's a woman, or a mom," Connor admits.

"Why?" Jude asked.

"I don't know. I see how nice your moms treat each other – I wish my dad could be nicer to my mom as well, and not be so harsh on her."

Jude thought for a moment. "I don't think being nice has anything to do with being a mom or a dad," Jude comments, as both of them entered the classroom.

* * *

"Hey Mike, uh, the chief told me what happened. Could you call me back when you get this? Bye," Stef left a voice message on his cell as she walked towards the car, completely unaware that Nell was tagging along. It wasn't until both of them got into the car that Stef realized she hadn't been paying attention to her new partner.

"Oh hey. I'm so sorry, I was so rude," Stef apologized. Nell shook her head and let out a small laugh, much to Stef's surprise.

"What's so funny?" Stef asked.

"The chief was right – you're not so great with multi-tasking," Nell spoke up for the first time.

"Oh, she said that? And then she called me legendary? Way to go, chief," Stef muttered as she started the car engine.

"Well, I would be concerned too if my partner went AWOL on me. Mike was your ex-husband, right?" Nell asked, as Stef wondered how much the chief has told her. As if reading her mind, Nell continued, "The reason I got transferred here is because there was a vacancy needed to be filled, so naturally the whole story gets around…"

"Right," Stef acknowledged, "and I, don't know a single thing about you. Let's start with, how old are you?"

"25," Nell answered.

"25? You're just a baby! When did you graduate from the academy?" Stef was surprised to be partnered with someone much younger than her.

"I graduated from the OCSD academy when I was 20, joined when I was 18. I served at OC for five years before I got here."

"What about college? I'm sorry, but I'm imagining your parents pushing you to medical school or something," Stef regretted her stereotypical comment as soon as she said it.

"They did," Nell replied nonchalantly, her eyes fixed on the road.

"Oh… " Stef didn't comment nor question further – figuring out that she could be treading into a touchy topic. She took a glance at her new, young partner and realized that there was a kind of hardness to her expression. Nell was an extremely attractive young woman that Stef could never imagine to have for a partner – in fact Lena might have a reason to be jealous if she saw her.

But what bothered her more was that Nell wasn't Mike.


	8. Chapter 118

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay in the latest update! I was outstation for awhile and now I'm back! Thanks for staying tuned!**_

**1.18**

By the time everyone got home, Callie was fast asleep on the couch. Lena's attempt to work out the adoption papers with her wasn't very fruitful, so she decided she'd try again the next day. Like most days, Stef was the last to get home and she hadn't received any reply from Mike and that was clearly bothering her.

"Hey B, uhm, I know I asked this before but, has your dad called you so far? Since the incident?" was Stef's first question as she walked to the kitchen to greet Lena who was putting dinner on the table, faithfully aided by Brandon and Jude.

Brandon looked up while he was laying clean forks all around and answered his mom, "Nope. Is something wrong?"

"You don't think it's weird that your dad hasn't called you?" Stef wondered if she was overreacting over Mike's so-called disappearance.

Brandon gave it a thought and replied, "I did think about that once in a while, but then I just thought he'd be busy with work, like you said. Why, did something happen?" By then, he had stopped whatever he was doing and fully focused on Stef.

"Didn't you see him at work?" asked Lena as she turned around to join the conversation.

"No, I didn't. All I saw was a new partner at work, and the chief told me that Mike quit. Well, he was pulled out of field duty and they offered him some desk job – and knowing Mike, he resigned. He didn't tell me, and clearly he didn't tell any of us about this. I tried calling him but all I get is voicemail," explained Stef.

"Well, maybe after dinner you and Brandon can go over to his place and check if he's there, if he's alright," suggested Lena, to which both Stef and Brandon agreed. "Brandon, why don't you go get the twins downstairs for dinner, and Jude, honey, could you wake Callie up, gently?"

Jude nodded and was about to go, but Stef offered to do it instead, but not without prior notice from Lena.

"She's had quite a rough patch this afternoon – so, don't scare her, okay? I'll tell you more about it later."

Stef understood and walked quietly towards the sofa where Callie was resting. She knelt down and leaned towards Callie as she placed her hand gently on her good shoulder, whispering, "Callie? Sweetie? Wake up, it's time for dinner." By then, the twins were also downstairs, ready to tuck in.

"Mmh…" Callie mumbled, trying to open her eyes.

"Hey, careful," Stef carefully helped Callie sit up and sat next to her. "We'll bring your dinner to you so you can have it comfortably, okay?"

"Can I eat with Callie at the living room?" asked Jude.

Jesus put up his hand as if he was asking permission to answer, and suggested, "Why don't we all have dinner at the living room? The table is big enough for most of the food."

"Yeah! Plus, this is the only time we get to have dinner in front of the TV," Marianna cheekily added.

Jude nodded with enthusiasm, and the moms smiled and gave in to their son's suggestion. It looked like the coffee table was going to be their temporary dinner table from now on – and everyone just seemed alright with it.

* * *

"So, does this mean you have a new partner now?" Brandon asked, as Stef drove them to Mike's.

"Yup, it was like a surprise welcoming gift," Stef told him as she recalled the events of the day.

"Is he better than dad? I mean, will he be able to protect you?" Having a mom who almost died from a gunshot was not something Brandon could really let go – and his concern was not a surprise to Stef at all.

"A she. My new partner's a she. Her name's Nell, and she's younger than me. But apparently she was very good at where she came from," Stef tried to assure her son. The sight of Mike's house meant that their conversation was temporarily put on hold, as Stef parked at his driveway. His car was also there – a sign that he would most likely be home.

Brandon rang the doorbell for the tenth time as they both waited impatiently for Mike to open the door. "I don't get it, his car's here, the lights are on, why isn't he opening the door?" Brandon asked as he tried again.

"Let's go round the back and see if we can go through the back door," Stef suggested, her police instincts kicked into place as Brandon nodded in agreement. But before they moved, Mike swung the door open.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here at this hour?" Mike seemed cheerful, almost chirpy even – which made them even more puzzled.

"Mike! Why haven't you been answering our calls? We kept getting voicemail! The chief told me what happened and you didn't tell us?" It was obvious that Stef was not interested in saying hello.

"Whoa, whoa, Stef. Just calm down, will ya? Please, come in and we'll talk," Mike stepped backward to let them in. To their surprise, his house was spic and span – as if he had been on a cleaning spree before this.

As they all took a seat in the living room, Mike continued, "I went out of town a little, you know, just to clear my head a little after that, and guess what? My phone was stolen! And I just came back yesterday so I didn't really have a chance to come over and tell you guys what happened," Mike tried to explain.

"Couldn't you have left us a message or something? We were worried about you, dad," it was Brandon's turn to react.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time alone to process a few things, and I guess I forgot the common courtesy of letting you guys know. Look, I'm alright, I'm fine. I've thought about it and I'm ready to move on," Mike ended his sentence with a smile.

"Really, Mike? After being a cop all your life? You can just move on after a few days of soul-searching?" For some reason, Stef felt that Mike wasn't being completely honest with them. The Mike she knew was born to be a cop – and it was his passion that had her infatuated with him when they first met years ago.

Mike shrugged, "Well, what do you want me to do? Go back to drinking? I promised Brandon I won't touch those again. And you know reinstation is almost impossible in cases like these. So what's the point in hanging on to something that pretty much won't happen? A guy's gotta move on, and frankly, I'm not getting any younger. And maybe it's time I do something for myself."

Brandon examined his father carefully, "Dad… are you experiencing mid-life crisis?"

His question made Mike laugh, although Stef didn't find it funny at all. "I don't know kid, maybe. If it happens at forty, yeah maybe." An awkward pause followed after Mike's reply, it was as if everyone was having contradicting thoughts at the same time and was afraid to voice them out. Brandon, sensing that his mother won't be letting this go that easily, broke the silence first.

"Uhm, well, glad you're okay, dad," he gave Mike an even more awkward pat on the back, and stood up. Mike followed suit, and then Stef, albeit there was a hint of reluctance in her stance.

"Yeah, I'm really okay. And it's late, you guys should head back or Lena might send another round of cops over," Mike's attempt to joke wasn't very successful, but enough to send his message across as they all headed for the door.

Stef and Brandon got into the car, both occupied with their own thoughts. As they both buckled up for the drive home, Brandon looked at his mother as if he had just discovered something.

"He didn't ask who or how your new partner is."

Stef smiled at his comment, and ruffled his hair as if he was five years old, "You, Brandon Foster, are indeed my son."

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to turn in for the night at the Foster's. Lena and Mariana helped Callie get into bed, with Jude constantly by her side. When Callie finally settled, Jude asked for another five minutes with his sister, to which Lena agreed because she had something to say to Mariana anyway. Lena had the look where Mariana knew it would most probably be about Callie.

"Mariana, you do know that Callie is kind of fragile at the moment, right?"

Marianna nodded slowly, anticipating what Lena was going to say next.

"Well, I have a feeling Callie may be a little traumatized from what happened, and she may or may not have some disturbing dreams."

"You mean, like nightmares? Is she going to scream and all that like Jesus did when he was a kid?" Mariana was used to Jesus' inability to go through a proper sleep cycle when they were children, and whenever he had his night terrors she would be the one alerting the moms.

"Yes, something like that, except that Callie is still healing from her wound so she might hurt herself if it happens," explained Lena.

"So, what do I do?"

"Always come to us. The quicker the better. I'm sorry I have to put you to this task, hun," said Lena sympathetically. She would be the one sleeping in Mariana's bed, but she didn't want Callie to feel even more helpless than she was at the moment. The worried look on Lena's face cued Mariana to reassure her mother.

"Don't worry, I'm a pro at this. The training I had with Jesus is coming in handy," Mariana smiled to exert a little more confidence, and it seemed to put Lena at ease a little bit, although in truth Mariana knew she wouldn't be able to have good night's sleep for the next few days at least.

"Thank you, baby," Lena kissed Mariana's forehead and gave her a hug and a squeeze. "You're such a big girl now. Now I'm gonna get Jude and we'll all try to get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

"So is Mike okay?" Lena asked as she and Stef slid into bed at the same time. She snuggled up into her wife's arms like it was the safest place in the world.

"He claims he is, and he looks fine," Stef began.

"But…?" Lena knew there was more to come.

"But I don't think he's being a hundred percent honest with us. He's moving on too fast – he didn't even ask about who my new partner was."

"Speaking of which – who is your new partner? Brandon mentioned it's a 'she' this time? And younger?" Lena queried.

"Mmhmm, she was highly recommended for the job, so I guess she's got what it takes," Stef replied nonchalantly.

"Is she… attractive?" That question made Stef smile – she knew what Lena was thinking. But she wasn't letting her go that easily.

"Yeah, she's definitely fitter than Mike. She looks like one of those from Hawaii Five-O," Stef was trying hard not to laugh.

"Should I be worried…?" Lena fell for it every, single time.

Stef nudged her wife closer to her and cups her face so that they both faced each other. She leaned in and gave Lena a soft, yet ressuring kiss before she replied, "Love, we've gone through so much. Three kids, then another two, a bullet, a runaway teen who ended up with a stabbed shoulder – and I'm still rooted here, with you. Hawaii Five-O doesn't stand a chance." Her reply made Lena chuckle, which was a sign that her wife believed her. They shared another kiss, a longer, lingering one this time – a perfect seal to yet another long day at the Foster's before they both drifted into slumber, snugly in each other's arms – right where they belonged.


End file.
